Golden Case Of Memories
by Celestialxadventure
Summary: When A golden Case of Memories is right infront of you, do you open it? When Tooth is faced with this same situation, should she open the case? The Boy in which it belongs to won't mind...maybe...


**Hey Guys, Took me a while to finish this so i hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

I Couldn't resist, it was right there, mocking me. Should I?

Tooth seems to be at war with herself as she reaches out for a small Golden Case, what would Jack say? Tooth pulled her hand back, turned around and started flying back to her post. But it wasn't that easy, was it?

Tooth groaned as she flew back, grabbed the case and made her way up to her bedroom quickly. She slammed the door and leaned against it taking deep breathes, trying to calm herself.

She studied the box carefully as she tried to work up the nerve to open it. Finally she pressed her finger into the middle sapphire gem that resembled a diamond, starting the memory.

Tooth looked around the spring landscape and smiled as she saw one small cottage standing alone on the border of the forest. Screams of pain were being emitted from the tiny structure as Tooth flew closer and closer. Looking in through the window, Tooth fond a woman on a bed with 3 other women surrounding her.

"Come on Pippa, almost there" One of the Women coaxed, the woman on the bed gave a loud scream which was then joined by a small wailing. A Baby. Jack.

"You have a beautiful Baby Boy" Another woman said as she handed a small bundle to the woman on the bed. Tooth looked in closer and she could see a small Baby's face peak out from the bundle. The Door opened and all the women looked up and smiled,

"Congratulations Mr. Overland" A Woman said as she got up and gathered her things.

The women slowly left and soon it was just the man and the woman in the room,

"What should be name him?" The Woman asked smiling widely,

"Jackson. Jackson Overland" The Man smiled.

The scene changed quickly and Tooth was inside the cottage next to a small bed, a small lump formed in the middle. A light suddenly filled the room as the man from before walked into the room with a small candle.

"Jack, would you like to meet your sister?" The man inquired smiling,

a small face peaked out from the thick quilt. Tooth's breath left her body as she looked at the small boy. It was Jack, well not really. The small boy had shaggy chestnut hair with matching eyes. Currently those eyes held a shine in them,

"Really? Can I?" Jack asked with excitement. The Man nodded and helped his son out from under the covers. The house was dimly lit with small candles and a small figure could be made out on a large bed.

"Pippa, Jack's here.." The man stated quietly, the woman smiled and tried to sit up in bed,

"Jack, my Darling. I want you to meet Rose, your sister" The woman-Pippa-said calmly.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Jack exclaimed quietly, he climbed up onto the bed and looked into the bundle.

The Room started spinning as Tooth smiled into the distance, finally the scene went to a bright summer day where the sun was out and the grass was green. Laughter and voices could be heard from the distance,

"Jack, Get down from there!" A Young Girl Laughed,

"I Don't wanna Tell Mom that you killed yourself!".

Jack was hanging upside down on a tree and laughing, he flipped himself off and walked towards his sister, picked her up and through her in the air.

Tooth smiled as she stood next to Jack's laughing figure,

"You're the best brother EVER!" Rose yelled as she was suspend in mid air,

"I know, I know" Jack laughed as he caught his sister again.

The scene changed back to the cottage where Jack and his sister were at the door,

"Be careful!" Pippa yelled after her kids,

"We will" Jack smiled, he looked back with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Sadness?

Tooth frowned as she followed Jack and his sister, something wasn't right. She watched as Jack helped his sister put on her skates and help her up,

"I'll be right there" Jack smiled as he shoved her a little onto the ice. He was un-doing the laces on his first skate when a small panicked scream could be heard.

"Rosie!?" Jack called, one look at rose and jack stood up, skate's in hand and made his way onto the ice. Tooth fluttered over to Jack's side as he manoeuvred his way around his sister.

A Large crack was forming around Rose's feet as jack stationed himself a metre away from her.

"It's ok, It's ok! Don't look down, just…Look at me" Jack knelt on one knee as he tried to calm his sister. Tooth looked between the two as she tried to steady her racing heartbeat. Jack is going to die.

"Jack, I'm scared!" Rose's quivering voice sounded as the cracked became deeper and wider. Tooth grimaced as she saw Rose shaking.

"I know, I know" Jack reassured, a large crack began to form under his feet.

"But you're gonna be alright, you're not going to fall in!" Jack said in a shaky voice, he looked around trying to find a solution.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead-"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Rose cried out,

"Would I trick you?" Jack said lightly,

"Yes! You ALWAYS play tricks" Rose quivered as jack inched towards her.

"Well…Not this time" Jack tried "I Promise-I promise. You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me…" Tooth took a sharp intake of breath as the tears threatened to spill.

Rose took a shuddering breath in,

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as 'One'" Jack took a small step to the side and shuddered when a large crack echoed.

"Two"

"Three!" Jack finished as he landed on solid ice,

"Alright. Now it's your Turn" Jack said as he grabbed a branch. His STAFF! Tooth felt the burning in her eyes as she looked at Jack's staff. He was going to die soon.

"One" Rose took a small slide foreword as jack positioned his staff, a small crack followed her. Jack mumbled reassuring words as she slid a little more.

"Two" Rose gasped as more cracks filled the ice around her.

"THREE!" Jack grabbed his sister's waist using his staff and flung her back towards the edge of the pond, switching places with her.

Jack looked up as Rose smiled, Tooth took a small sigh of relief. Jack started chuckling as he stood up, then it happened.

The side collapsed under his weight.

"JACK!" Rose screamed, Tooth collapsed into the ice and tried to hold back her sobs.

A Bright light incased her as she felt the tears running down her face. The bright light faded as Tooth looked around and realised she was in her room again, thats when she broke down.

Sobs racked her body as Tooth recalled every last word Jack said as a mortal, soon Tooth's breath's became small hiccups and her sobs became tiny tears streaming down her face.

How could jack have the capacity to smile like he does when he went through that much! How could he!

~.~.~.~

Tooth composed herself as she waited behind the door at norths workshop. She was going to walk in, smile and wave then continue with a meeting she had planned with north.

She placed her hands on the door's and pushed them open. Whatever sanity and calmness Tooth had in her at that time vanished as she saw Jack sitting on a banister with his staff in hand.

Jack smiled and hopped down onto the red carpet that filled North's workshop,

"Hey Tooth!" Jack smiled, why was he smiling, after ALL he went through!

Tooth's lip started quivering, she was NOT going to cry,

A tear slid down her face…Too Late.

Jack walked foreword and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug.

"Tooth? Whats going on?! What happened?" Jack asked as tooth buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so-So Sorry Jack. I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!" Tooth cried as she tried to calm herself.

"What are you talking about Tooth?"

"I saw them"

"Saw what?"

"YOUR MEMORIES! All of them, I-I-.." Thats it, she was off again.

Jack momentarily tensed as Tooth sobbed into his shoulder,

"Tooth…?"

Tooth gave a small whimper as she looked up to meet his Azure eyes.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still the same old Jack, i just have a past now",

Tooth smiled through her tears as she tried to wipe them away,

"I know…I'm just-I'm sorry, i really am. It wasn't my place to look through them" Tooth rambled as she continued wiping away the tears.

"I'm Glad you did, it makes it easier to tell you" Jack smiled,

"Tell me what" Tooth inquired, she suddenly put on a deeper voice and started, "'Now tooth, this should teach you to not look into children's memories!'"

Jack laughed as Tooth put on an impersonation of him,

"No Stupid. I wanted to say…" Jack started,

"I love you Toothiana"

Tooth's smile dropped, Jack cupped her check with his hand.

"Whats wrong?"

"No one but my parents have ever told me that before" Tooth said leaning in to Jacks hand.

"I Love you too"


End file.
